I Always Knew
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: Drake's old friend moves back to town. An old female friend. I wrote this forever ago, and just found it. Just a one-shot.


"Mom! Do you remember my friend Al from when I was little?!"

"Of course. How could I forget her? She was your best friend for more then half your life." Mrs. Parker answered as her son bounded down the stairs.

"I just got an email from her! She's moving back!" Drake annouced.

"Al?" Josh inquired.

"My best friend growing up. She was one of the boys." Drake answered.

"She's was Drake's first friend." His mother added.

"What's she look like now?" Josh asked.

"Probably the same. Long curly unruly hair and glasses. She never really looked that good now that I think of it.." Drake mused.

"I'm sure she's grown up some!" His mother chided.

"Maybe." he shrugged.

"Anyhow, she's getting here in about 2 weeks. I can't wait to see her!" Drake finished.

Two weeks passed reletivily fast. Between dealing with Josh, Megan, and his parents mixed with School, time day came where Drake was to see his friend. He arranged to meet her at the airport, she decided to fly in early, she'd arranged to stay with Drake for 3 days before her parents got there with all the stuff. Her mother trusted Drake's mother, they'd been friends since childhood. Drake stood in the airport, looked around. He had his back to the ramp, and she stepped off the ramp, and she recognized him right away. She could tell by the way he held himself. She walked up to him, and spoke from a few feet away.

"Drake?" He turned quickly, expecting to see the child she once was, instead what he found was an attractive girl with short legs, but they were very slim and well-muscled. The dark curls had given way to a shorter layered haircut with long bangs in the front, highlights and it was parted on the far side of her head, held in place with bobbiepins and hairspray. Her hair was slightly spiked in the back, and her face was done with natural looking makeup, and she wore a tightfitted Fall Out Boy shirt. She smiled at him and he smiled back, and he also noticed her glasses were gone, and her teeth were much straighter. She rushed to him and she threw her arms around his neck, and she hugged him tightly.

"How are you?!" he smiled, and hugged her back, and he spoke into her hair,

"I'm pretty good! How're you? You look amazing." He didn't mean to let that last part slip out. She smiled, and she let go of him.

"Thanks! You do too, but we all knew you'd be a looker. Some of us had to try a little harder." She said with a glance.

"Shall we go back to my place? Lemme help with your stuff." Drake said.

"Yeah, thanks." She said with a smile, and they were off. After a long day of introductions, and reintroducitons, Drake and Alex were finally alone. He smiled at her, and he led her to his room, that he shared with Josh. Josh was still working, and he wouldn't be home til later. They sat down on the couch., and she sighed and leaned against the couch. She looked at him,

"Your mom's the still the same, and I love your stepdad. Megan's hasn't changed either. Neither have you. Still dim, but really hot so it's alright." He smiled, he knew he was hot. She didn't have to tell him. She looked at him, examining him if you will. She nodded to herself. Her bestfriend looked good. Very good. She watched as he scooted closer. He leaned over, and she smirked. She could play this game. She kissed him back, and she leaned back.

"What's this about?"

"I just wanted to say hi." She smiled,

"Megan told me about how you really love to hookup without commitment. I've been there before, and I'm not that kinda girl." He'd kill Megan later for this, but he knew it was true.

"I am sometimes like that, but I've had reletionships..like two." She smiled.

"When I lived down South, and in Germany, but more in the South, I was like that. Loose-ish, and I regret it. I didn't lose anything, but, I almost did a few times, and I love to tease guys, I'll admit that, but, I won't do stuff outside a reletionship."

"Tease guys?" She smiled,

"Never been teased?" He shook his head. He was always the aggresser, never the other way. She sighed, and smiled. She couldn't resist. She loved this too much. She looked at him, she judged he should change from his jeans. She spoke,

"Change into your pj's, and I'll do it." He didn't really know why he had to change, but he didn't fuss. He would know, after she messed with him a little bit. As he returned from changing, she had changed herself, and she sat on his bed in a pair of very short shorts and a tanktop. She looked up as he entered and she smiled. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder, and she looked at him. He sat and he looked at her, a curious look on his face.

"Why'd I have to change?"

"Because, jeans get uncomfortable, and you gotta be chilled for this." He made an "Ahh" face and he leaned on the wall behind the top of his bed. He looked at her, as she leaned over, and her lips connected with his neck. He gripped the sheet with one hand, and he closed his eyes. He didn't know what to expect and his leg tensed as he felt her hand going up his leg slightly. She ran it into the side of his thigh, and she moved from his neck to his collar bone, and she moved her hand up to the middle of his legs. He caught his breath in his throat, and he breathed out shakily. He then felt her move her hand to the top of his pants. He sucked in his flat chest, and he felt her hand mess with the very top of his boxers. He held his breath, as he stirred slightly, getting used to this, and starting to get turned on. She moved her other hand to the back of his neck, and he shivered as her hand hit a spot on the back of his neck. He gripped the sheets harder, and she smiled. She glanced down at his pants, and his bulge was apparent. She smiled, and she moved her head to it. She kissed it, and he spazzed. He opened his eyes, and he noticed how heavy his breathing was.

"How'd you learn do to this?" She smiled, and leaned on his shoulder,

"It's not hard at all.." Her hand met his erection, and she ran her fingers over it, smile on her face. She ran her hand in circles over the tip of him. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He leaned to the side, and he caught her lips.

"I've missed you. Alot." She smiled,

"I missed you too. I never really made a friend as close as we were because we never stayed in one place long enough.

"Well, I've never had someone as close as you because I just haven't." she smiled at the simplicity of his responce.

"I always hoped you'd come back.." He whispered. She smiled, and whispered in his ear,

"I always knew I would." He smiled, and he clasped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face into her neck, and she leaned back on him, they slowly talked quieter and quieter and they fell asleep like this, in each others arms.


End file.
